Delancey Shorts
by Greenberry Hair Bonner
Summary: Sequel type collection of one shots, which are 200 to 1000 words, for members of the NML. Instead of Newsies, these shorts star the Delanceys.
1. Hair's Short

_**Hair's Short (Yes, I'm the author and that gives me the right to write about my OC first:oP)  
Comedic Love  
Words: 681**_

**_Okay, so I had this idea while talking to the lovely Filly (when I said I had to use the potty...go figure) and came up with a sequel type fic to _Newsies Shorts. _Well, this time around it's about the Delanceys! Yes, that's right! So, the idea started Thursday when I was filling out a CC for someone's fic and talking to my buddy Sage on AIM at the same time when she said she wanted to be in my fic. So yeah, thanks Sage for making the wheels in my head turn! LOL So I hope I get a CC reply from you so I can write you one! I know how you love Dave and his flip flop wearing, barstool spinning while saying "Woo!" like our beloved Pie Eater, goofy ways on _Design on a Dime_! LOL_**

**_Props to Sage and Filly for getting me to come up with this. And also to Shoe for encouraging me to actually say yes to doing it!_**

****_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the musical **_**Newsies_. I love the musical and that's why I'm a fic writer for this genre. I do NOT own Morris Delancey, Oscar Delancey, or anyone else in this collection of fics...only myself and the character Hair. So yeah..._  
**

* * *

Walking down the street and trying to stop anyone close enough to her for an opportunity to sell a paper, Hair was jerked backwards. "What's your problem?" she yelled as she spun around. 

"Done selling yet?" It was Morris Delancey. Every newsie in New York knew that he had a love hate relationship with Hair. They both loved to hate each other and wasn't afraid to show it every chance they got.

"What's it to you, Morris?" Hair snapped as she picked up the couple of papers that fell out of her still hefty stack. "Now leave me alone. I have a long day today. I need some extra money." With that, she spun around and began to walk away.

"Hang on there, toots," Morris said as he grabbed Hair's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Call me 'toots' one more time, Morris, and I'll--"

"And you'll what?" Morris teased her with a sly grin.

"I'll soak you, that's what!" Hair didn't back down, but she felt butterflies forming in her stomach. She knew Morris hated her as much as she hated him, but his smile always teased her in ways that she hoped no one would find out about.

"Oh yeah?" Morris taunted.

"Yeah! Now leave me alone!" Hair replied and spun around again. The only thing she wanted now was to get away from the older Delancey brother.

Morris followed her. He wasn't going to let her slip away that easily without more pestering.

Trying to ignore him while she thought of a headline to yell out to annoy Morris, Hair finally yelled, "_Girl Causes Delancey Brothers to Panic_!"

A lady stopped and held out a nickel while Hair obligingly took it and handed her the paper she had been waving in the air. The lady didn't wait for her change, but walked off as she folded the paper and clasped it in her small hands.

Smiling, Hair turned around and looked at Morris. "A whole nickel! Looks like you're now famous, Morris! You should thank me some day," she said and put the nickel in her coin pouch that was tied to her wrist.

Morris' smile faded to an obvious gawk at Hair. "Why you!" he yelled trying to grab Hair.

Dodging his reaching hand, Hair took off running with Morris close behind. She dodged pedestrians and objects on the sidewalk trying desperately to find an alley to duck into while Morris' longer legs began to close the gap between them.

"Gotcha!" Morris exclaimed in triumph when he finally grabbed Hair's by the the arm.

Hair struggled to free her arm, but Morris just pulled her into the alley that she almost ducked into so they didn't cause a scene in front of the citizens of the city.

"Let go, Morris!" Hair yelled at him while she tried to free her arm from his grasp.

"You'll pay for that lousy headline, tootsie," Morris replied and continued pulling Hair deeper into the alley.

"I can't help it if I tell the truth to my customers." Hair stopped trying to jerk her arm away from Morris and smiled sweetly at him when he snapped his head around to glare at her. "What? I'm no liar!"

Morris stopped and pinned Hair against the wall in the alley. "Oh yeah?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah!" Hair replied, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Then tell me something, _Hair_," he began, pressing his face a little closer to hers. Hair tensed a little as she could feel his warm breath on her face. "What do you _really_ think of me?"

Hair froze. She desperately tried to think of a smart lie that didn't give her butterflies away. "You're a _Delancey_," she said. "What do you think?"

Morris' small smile turned into a grin before his mouth covered Hair's. Her eyes grew wide as she tensed, but then she relaxed and her arms wrapped around Morris' neck to return the kiss. "Thought so," Morris replied after he broke the kiss and walked away.

"You...you...tightwad!" Hair yelled after him.


	2. Sage's Short

_**Sage's Short  
Comedic Love  
Words: 603**_

_**Okay, here's number 2! Well, number 1 if you don't count mine. LOL Well, I'll just let you know that this one shot/drabble takes place in modern day times! NOT 1899! Alex Torres was created for the **_**Snyder High**_** RPG, which takes place in the present time! So yeah, it was VERY difficult to change Alex to an 1899 character so I just left her the way she was because Sage decided to let me know that Dave Sheinkopf (the guy who played Morris Delancey) was on **_**Design on a Dime**_** and held up a paint can lid that had the color on it and sang, "I heard it through the grapevine". LOL So yeah, that's what inspired this one. Thank you Sagey! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_** Okay, I'm working on the others as the inspiration from reading their profiles! I'm working faster than I had thought! LOL I have started another one, but I'm stuck right now on it. Ugh! I hate it when that happens! Maybe the idea will hit me again after I get home from work tomorrow or something! I'm almost done with it! I just don't know how to word it! Ugh!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the musical **_**Newsies_. I love the musical and that's why I'm a fic writer for this genre. I do NOT own Morris Delancey, Oscar Delancey, or anyone else in this collection of fics...only myself, the character Hair, and the character Jason Reed. So yeah...  
_**

**_Alex Torres belongs to Sage.  
_**

* * *

Morris Delancey was dragging his feet as he walked into his last period of the day: Psychology. Sitting down in his assigned seat and laying his head on his desk, a folded piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. 

"Hey!" Morris snapped his head around and faced Jason Reed, a boy he didn't like too much.

_Read it_, he mouthed to him and then smirked as he pulled his psychology book up to hide his face.

Morris bent over to pick up the folded piece of paper that fell to the floor after it had hit him in the head, and casually opened it. _Alex Torres likes you._ Morris quickly wrote, _Yeah, sure,_ under the already written statement Folding it back up, he quickly turned in his chair and flung it at Jason.

Jason gave a smirking Morris a glare while he fumbled to unfold the note that was just sent over to him. With a shake of his head, Jason wrote a quick reply and refolded the paper as he tossed it to a waiting Morris.

_I'm serious. I dare you to ask her. Don't ask me for any more favors, though_, was what Jason had written on the paper. Morris sent a glare over to Jason and just turned back around in his seat when the teacher finally called for the class to settle down.

As Morris listened to the teacher explain the topic for the day, Kleptomania, he found his gaze wandering over to the quarter profile of Alex Torres. He quickly snapped his attention back to the teacher. After the assignment was given, Morris situated himself in his seat.

Despite his occasional glances towards Alex, Morris quickly did the given assignment and began watching the clock when the last five minutes of the class started to tick away.

Four minutes..._You've got to be kidding me! Time has to go faster than this!_

Three minutes..._Come on! My grandmother moves faster than you!_

Two minutes..._Okay, now Uncle Wease moves faster than this! You can't get much worse than that!_

One minute..._One more minute! Come on!_

Thirty seconds...Morris practically had his butt out of the seat of the chair.

Fifteen seconds...He quickly gathered his book and notebook in his arms. Then slipped his pen in his pants pocket.

Ten seconds..._Come on! For the love of-- _Morris thought to himself. He didn't just want the school day to end but he was curious as to whether or not Alex Torres actually liked him.

_Five...four...three...two...one...RING!_ Morris shot out of his chair and made a beeline for Alex Torres, who was gathering her things.

"Let me ask you something," Morris asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"Excuse me?" Alex replied, looking up at a straight-faced Morris.

"Do you like me?" he asked faster than he had planned for it to come out.

Alex blushed and turned back to her things. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I asked," Morris replied with a grin forming on his lips as he already began to know the answer.

"Okay, so I do," she confessed.

Morris' grin shined at Alex. "I can't believe it!" He laughed to himself.

"How did you find out anyway?" she asked more willing to kill whoever told him than she was curious as to why he was seemingly excited.

"I heard it through the grapevine," Morris began to sing. "Not much longer would you be mine. Oh I heard it through the grapevine, Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind. Honey, honey yeah."


	3. Spotlight's Short

_**Spotlight's Short  
Comedic  
Words: 499**_

**_Here's number 3 for ya'll! This one goes out to Spotlight! Even though today is a POed day for me, I'm still willing to forget about that and try to make some funny stuff so I can laugh! Yay! So I hope you enjoy it! This one was hard to write somewhat because I didn't know if I wanted to make it a comedic love one or just comedic. But it came out comedic because Stowaway doesn't seem like the type to love a Delancey! LOL But I like how the ending came out._  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the musical **_**Newsies_. I love the musical and that's why I'm a fic writer for this genre. I do NOT own Morris Delancey, Oscar Delancey, or anyone else in this collection of fics...only myself and the character Hair. So yeah..._****  
**

* * *

Stowaway hopped out the lodging house doors while she tried to jam her foot in her shoe. Succeeding but neglecting to tie the shoe, she broke out into a run. "I have to get there before the papers sell out!" she exclaimed to herself. 

Stowaway rounded the final corner and tripped on her untied shoelace into the two Delancey brothers: Oscar and Morris. "Hey! How's it going guys?" Stowaway greeted sarcastically.

"You need to watch where you're going, girl," Oscar snapped.

Stowaway was a sweet girl to anyone who wasn't on her bad side, but the Delanceys never knew which Stowaway they would get. Sometimes she would be nasty towards them, but other times she'd sweet talk her way to anything she wanted from them.

"Oh come on, Oscar! I was just trying to get to the distribution stand on time," she smiled sweetly at him. "I woke up late."

"Oh really?" Oscar replied with a small smile forming on his lips.

"No, Oscar, I made it up," Stowaway replied sarcastically.

Oscar's smile began to fade as quickly as it had began to appear. "Well, I guess Morris and I can help you get there."

Morris flashed a smile as both the Delanceys grabbed an arm of Stowaway each. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled at them. Oscar and Morris pulled a squirming Stowaway in the opposite direction she was running. "Besides, the distribution center is the other way!"

"There isn't any papers left there, but we know where to find some!" Oscar laughed at his stupid comment.

"Oscar, you're an idiot," Stowaway snapped.

Oscar stopped and let go of Stowaway's arm. "What did you call me?" he asked. You could almost see smoke coming from his ears because he was so angry at that comment.

Stowaway smiled sweetly at Oscar. "Well, if you tell your brother here to let me go, I'll take it back. Besides, I think he's the idiot of the two of you."

Morris dropped her arm and gawked at his brother when Oscar had a small hint of a smile on his face from Stowaway's comment. "So take it back," Oscar said.

"Well, even though you didn't tell him to, I guess I could," Stowaway said.

"Then do it," Oscar replied.

"Okay, okay!" Stowaway exclaimed. She flung her arms around Oscar's neck and kissed him on the lips. "Now don't you go and tell anyone about that! If you do, I'll have to soak you or something," she said when she saw Oscar's and then Morris' flabbergasted expressions.

Stowaway left the two Delancey brothers stunned and continued on her way in the opposite direction the boys were taking her. She knew it was too late to buy any papers now, but that was the last thing on her mind. "I can believe I just kissed Oscar! A Delancey! What was going through this brain of mine?" she exclaimed out loud to herself and wiped her mouth and shuddered at the memory of kissing him.


	4. Ray's Short

_**Ray's Short  
Comedic  
Words: 782**_

_**Okay! Number 4! How exciting! This one's for Ray but I also have a small introduction for it because of the time period and why it takes place like that. So keep reading before you actually read the one shot because it won't make much sense if you just read the one shot. Trust me! **_

_**Okay, let me say that this is a special one because I came up with the idea while talking to Sage and then I told Ray about it after Sage did and Ray found it funny too and gave me permission to do it. So this one takes place in 2012 (yes, 5 years from now...LOL) and not 1899 because of this being a part of the RPG I'm in and it goes from the Morris I had created using Dave Sheinkopf from**_** Design on a Dime**_** because it seemed fitting for my Morris in 2012. He's more mellow and more mature from his high school years. Jack and Morris are not best friends but they are friends because of Jack's wife, Sage (who belongs to Sage). Sage and Morris have been friends since high school at least and Morris' wife, Alex (who also belongs to Sage) had helped in mellowing him out. They now have twins (a boy and girl) named Jayden and Logan (half belongs to Sage because the other half belongs to me...LOL). So yeah. Morris was a groom's man in Sage and Jack's wedding and actually it was great because the groom's men all wore kilts except for the best man, Riley (who ALSO belongs to Sage LOL) who wore his Marines uniform. So yeah...this portrayal of Jack belongs to me because Ray didn't help me write this but also belongs to Ray's portrayal of him in the RPG because she plays him. But we do not OWN Jack himself because stuff like that does NOT happen to any good people. LOL**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the musical **Newsies_. I love the musical and that's why I'm a fic writer for this genre. I do NOT own Morris Delancey, Oscar Delancey, or anyone else in this collection of fics...only myself and the character Hair. So yeah..._****  
**

* * *

Jack Kelly stormed out of the small flat he shared with his new wife, Sage. They had just gotten into an argument over the fact that she was pregnant and Jack was very happy about it. His wife was expecting him to be angry, yet his recent change of heart surprised her. I mean, who would think someone would take the news of his wife being pregnant so well, and be so happy about it, after he's already expressed that he was not ready for another baby? They already had a 5 year old little girl, as well as a new puppy and kitten! Sage didn't.

Jack couldn't think of anywhere else to go, but to his friends Morris and Alex Delancey's house across town. Over the past five years, Jack became good friends with the Delancey brother. I guess childhood feuds grew old between them. They've already graduated high school and college and were now successful in their career choices: Jack a chef and Morris an owner of a music store.

Jack hopped in his car and sped off towards Morris Delancey's house.

Morris answered his apartment's door and found Jack Kelly standing there with his fist poised to knock on the door again and an angered look on his face.

"I need to stay here for the night or something," Jack said while he walked in the apartment, which was considerably bigger than his.

"Why don't you come in, Jack," Morris offered to the air Jack had left behind before closing the door. He turned and looked at Jack who had made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. "Why?" Morris asked as he walked over to one of the empty arm chairs to sit down.

"Sage went completely mental! First she tells me that she's pregnant you know, and then because I was happy about it, she got pissed at me!" Jack exclaimed sitting up and clasped his hands while he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Morris glanced over at Jack and smiled. "So you are going to have another little kid running around the house," he said. "I guess you gave into getting Jayden and Logan some more friends."

"Shut up," Jack replied, "This is serious!"

Morris rolled his eyes before giving into Jack. "Fine, you can sleep on the couch."

"I knew you'd understand," Jack said relieved. "What's for dinner?"

"We already ate," Morris said as he got up. "I'm sure you can survive without food for a few hours." Morris disappeared into the back room, cuddled up to his sleeping wife, and fell back asleep like he was before Jack banged on the door.

Morris woke up and walked out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake Alex. Walking into the living room he noticed Jack sleeping on his back with a hand turned palm up dangling off the side of the couch. He smiled and ran into the bathroom and rummaged around for his shaving cream.

_There it is!_ Morris exclaimed to himself as he grabbed the can. Morris crept back into the living room and grabbed the feather duster that was left on the side table from today's dusting by Alex. Morris silently moved to Jack's hand and sprayed a hefty amount of shaving cream into it. He then walked behind the couch and used the feather duster to gently tickle Jack's nose.

Jack shook his head and wiggled his nose, but then returned to his deep breathing. Morris cursed to himself and tried it again. Using the feather duster, he lightly dragged it across the bridge of Jack's nose. _Come on_, Morris thought. He wasn't the most patient person in the world. Although he mellowed out after high school and became friends with Jack Kelly, he still was impatient when it came to most things.

Jack's shaving cream filled hand flew up and on the center of his face. Morris ducked behind the couch and tried to stifle a laugh while Jack's eyes flew open and shot off the couch. "Morris!"

Morris couldn't hold back his laughter and burst out with a boisterous laugh before standing up slowly. "It looks good on you," he got out when he controlled his laughing enough to speak.

"You're going to pay for this," Jack replied and lunged for Morris over the couch.

Morris jumped back and out of Jack's reach. "Come on, Jack, it's funny!" Morris tried to calm Jack down.

"No, it's not," Jack retorted.

"Whatever, you'd do it to me if you had the chance," Morris replied with a smile and picked the can of shaving cream up then walked back into the bedroom to try to fall back asleep.


	5. Cheetah's Short

_**Cheetah's Short  
Comedic Love  
Words: 467**_

_**Okay, so when I sent out the CC for this series of one shots, I didn't expect to end up sick. LOL So yeah, my head is stuffy and I feel like a train ran over my head. If I drank excessively last night, I would know that this would be a hangover, but I haven't gotten drunk in about a year and a half...LOL So yeah...it's crazy. But thinking about making people happy and giving them a Christmas present (even though they might be up to a month late LOL), I seriously find me feeling better when I'm trying to figure out a story for them. So, here's Cheetah's short, finally! Even though I got her profile in like within the first 3 of them, I couldn't believe I ended up sick over Christmas! Grr! And then ended up sick because of working so much! Argh! LOL So yeah, I hope you enjoy it! Merry (late) Christmas!**_

_** And sorry that this one's shorter than the rest, but I thought it was cute how it ended the way it was. Normally I write the thing and then go back and begin elaborating but after I elaborated a total of like 300 and some words, I couldn't mess it up anymore because I loved the ending.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the musical Newsies. I love the musical and that's why I'm a fic writer for this genre. I do NOT own Morris Delancey, Oscar Delancey, or anyone else in this collection of fics...only myself and the character Hair. So yeah...**_

_**Cheetah/Haley O'Connor belongs to the lovely Cheetah!**_

* * *

"I love you, Cheetah," Morris Delancey said to himself after looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "I have always loved you." Morris watched Cheetah from the back of the distribution center building as Cheetah O'Connor bought a small stack of newspapers. 

"Get those papers over here!" Oscar yelled towards a stunned Morris. "Now!" he added when Morris didn't respond.

Morris snapped out of his flabbergasted state and pushed the dolly with newspapers towards his brother and Uncle Weasel.

"50 papes," Hair said, glaring at Morris. She knew when he gave out newspapers, sometimes he "miscounted" and gave less papers than what was paid for.

Morris flopped exactly 50 newspapers on the counter and under the bars without taking his eyes off of Cheetah who was conversing with Jack Kelly.

Hair followed his gaze over to Jack and Cheetah and then back to Morris. Smiling she grabbed her newspapers and bounded down the six steps and over to Jack and Cheetah. "Hey, Jack, I think Morris has an interest in you this morning," she greeted.

Jack turned and looked over at Morris, as did Cheetah and Hair. "It's probably because I got the best him again," he said with a sly smile before turning back to the girls.

"He's just wanting to know what I'm doing," Cheetah said absentmindedly. She knew he stared at her every time Cheetah bought her newspapers.

Jack and Hair looked at Cheetah with their mouths open. "You better watch it, Hair. A fly might fly in there," Cheetah said. "You too, Jack," she added before she walked off.

"What's it to you?" Hair called after her and then took off towards her. "Besides, I'm not the one looking like I'm in love with a Delancey."

Cheetah spun around, her eyes a darker green than usual: a sign that Cheetah had just gotten angry. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Hair replied, not backing down. Hair was generally a sweet girl and got along with everyone, but she wasn't about to let Cheetah get the best of her this time.

Cheetah looked around. _Good, no one else came out here. They're still back there talking with each other_, Cheetah thought to herself before saying to Hair, "Fine, I like the guy. What's wrong with that?"

Hair's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Did I hear that right, Cheetah?" a male's voice came from behind her.

Cheetah froze before slowly turning around to find a smiling Morris. Her face dropped like Snyder had caught her with money in her pockets that she had just stolen. _Why did I have to say it?_ Cheetah thought.

Morris walked up to the surprised Cheetah and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her on the lips. "I was hoping you'd say that, tootsie!"


	6. Gip's Short

_**Gip's Short  
Comedic Love/Comedic  
Words: 410**_

**_Okay, so this one's only like 410 words long. Sorry for the shortness, but I'm trying to get them as long as I can. Like I said in Cheetah's Short's AN, I write the situation down, and then go back and elaborate. That's how I've always written and sometimes they come out to almost 1000 words and sometimes they come out to about 200 words. So yeah. I'm trying though, promise!_**

**_ Anyway, I just have to say poor Gip. And I hate Oscar! LOL But I think it's funny cute and everything. I didn't know whether to classify this as Comedic or Comedic Love so it's both. LOL I hope you like it._**

****_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the musical **_**Newsies_. I love the musical and that's why I'm a fic writer for this genre. I do NOT own Morris Delancey, Oscar Delancey, or anyone else in this collection of fics...only myself and the character Hair. So yeah..._**

**_Gypsy/Gip belongs to the wonderful and lovely Gip!_**

* * *

"Well, if it isn't a _Gypsy_," Oscar Delancey said, coming up behind Gip. 

Gip rolled her eyes at Oscar's stupid remark and turned around to face him. "You know, you need to come up with a better line than that if you want to impress me."

"Come on! You know you think it's a funny line," Oscar replied with a smirk.

"It _was_ funny the first time you said it, but after awhile, it gets really dumb," Gip replied with a smirk of her own, knowing Oscar hated when she calls anything about him 'dumb'.

"Speak for yourself, little fortune teller," Oscar retorted while he noted to himself that she was wearing her bandana that she dons on cold days such as this one.

"Put a lid on it, Oscar," Gip replied and spun on her heel to walk away.

Oscar followed close behind her. Although he didn't say another word, he smiled at the back of Gip's head.

"What?" Gip yelled when she stopped and then spun around to face him.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying a nice walk," Oscar said, not letting his smile falter.

Rolling her eyes, Gip turned back around and continued walking. Before she knew it, she could sense Oscar within arms reach of her. She suddenly stopped and Oscar ran into her. As she slowly turned around to face him, she readied herself to glare at the smirking boy.

"If you wanted me to run into you Gip, all you had to do was ask," Oscar said with a glare of his own.

"What do you want, Oscar?" she finally asked after a moment of glaring at each other.

"I just want to enjoy my nice walk," he replied. "I thought I already told you that."

Gip took in a short breath, before elaborating on her question, "I meant, what do you want _with me_?"

Oscar smiled. Without saying anything, he grabbed her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Just embarrass you in front of your dumb friends," he said after he let her go and pointed across the street.

Gip looked in the direction Oscar was pointing and felt her jaw hit the floor. There they were, all watching as Oscar had kissed her, four of the newsies she spent her time with: Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs, and Spot Conlon.

Oscar walked past Gip and smacked her gently on her butt before laughing on his way back the way they came.


End file.
